The present invention relates to electrical switches, and more particularly to a push-button type electrical switch.
Push-button type switches are utilized in thousands of applications. One common application for push-button switches is as an input device for a gaming machine. For example, a gaming machine may include a plurality of push-buttons permitting a user to indicate a input, such as to xe2x80x9choldxe2x80x9d a card, place a xe2x80x9cbetxe2x80x9d of a monetary amount, xe2x80x9cdealxe2x80x9d cards or the like.
In the gaming machine environment, the push-buttons are generally mounted to a portion of the gaming machine housing, such as a metal panel. One problem with these buttons is that they are subject to electrostatic discharge (ESD). A user of the machine may carry an electric charge, such as developed by walking across carpeting in a casino. When the user touches a button of the gaming machine, the path to ground through the button is through the electrical circuitry thereof, including the switch. Thus, the ESD is released through the circuitry of the button. This discharge may harm the switch of the button and may even travel through the gaming machine circuitry to a controller, such as a gaming machine processor. The discharge may damage this circuitry or interfere with the operating of the game for a short period of time. In either event, the discharge causes harm.
During the lifetime of the gaming machine, the buttons of the machine may be used tens of thousands of times. It is therefore important to provide a push-button switch which will accept a high duty cycle and has a long-life. Among other things, components of a button may need to be replaced in order to maintain the button, or else the entire button must be replaced.
In many instances, gaming machines are located in areas of reduced illumination. The reduced illumination makes it easier for a player of the game to view information presented on a video display of the gaming machine. On the other hand, the reduced illumination makes it difficult for a player to observe other aspects of the gaming machine, such as the location of push-buttons. It is desirable to provide a button which is easy to see and use.
The present invention is a push-button actuatable electrical switch.
In one embodiment, the push-button electrical switch includes a body having a first end and a second end. An actuator is associated with the body. A push-button is mounted to the actuator and extends from the first end of said body. An electrical switch is provided having a switch button for activating the switch. A mount is adapted to support a lamp and the electrical switch. The mount is connected to the body.
In one embodiment, the body includes at least one latch extending outwardly from the bottom end of the body in a direction generally opposite the top end. The mount includes a surface for engagement by the at least one latch for connecting the mount to the body in position such that movement of the actuator with the push-button causes said switch button to be activated.
In one embodiment, two latches extend outwardly from stop segments located in an interior area of the body at its bottom end. The mount includes a passage through which one of the latches extends, and a recessed or cut-away area along which the other latch extends. The latches both include catches which engage a bottom surface of a main portion of the mount when the mount is engaged with the body. The latches are moveable to a position in which the catches are released, allowing the mount to be disconnected from the body, such as for replacement of the lamp.
In one embodiment, at least a portion of the body adjacent the push-button is transparent and illuminated by the lamp. In one embodiment, the body includes a wall defining a cavity at its top end. The push-button is located at least partially in the cavity. The wall includes a flange which extends outwardly from the push-button, this flange being illuminated. In one embodiment, the lamp is located in an interior portion of the body. The entire body is transparent, transmitting light emitted by the lamp, including to the areas of the body adjacent the push-button.
In another embodiment, an electrically conductive pathway is defined through the body to a support structure whereby electrical dischargers are routed to ground rather than through the lamp and electrical switch. In one embodiment, the conductive pathway is defined by conductive material in or on the body. The conductive material may comprise conductive carbon particles embedded in plastic forming the body. In one embodiment, the pathway is defined through other portions of the body, such as an adapter or lock nut connected to the body and in contact with a support surface to which the push-button actuatable electrical switch is mounted.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.